1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to agricultural machines such as agricultural harvesters, and, more particularly, to access steps used with such combines.
2. Description of the Related Art
An agricultural harvester known as a “combine” is historically termed such because it combines multiple harvesting functions with a single harvesting unit, such as picking, threshing, separating, and cleaning. A combine includes a header which removes the crop from a field, and a feeder housing which transports the crop matter into a threshing rotor. The threshing rotor rotates within a perforated housing, which may be in the form of adjustable concaves, and performs a threshing operation on the crop to remove the grain. Once the grain is threshed it falls through perforations in the concaves onto a grain pan. From the grain pan the grain is cleaned using a cleaning system, and is then transported to a grain tank onboard the combine. The cleaning system includes a cleaning fan which blows air through oscillating sieves to discharge chaff and other debris toward the rear of the combine. Non-grain crop material such as straw from the threshing section proceeds through a straw chopper and out the rear of the combine. When the grain tank becomes full, the combine is positioned adjacent a vehicle into which the grain is to be unloaded, such as a semi-trailer, gravity box, straight truck, or the like; and an unloading system on the combine is actuated to transfer the grain into the vehicle.
Agricultural equipment, including combines, must work in all conditions and climates. As such, the equipment is frequently tall for ground clearance. The equipment also has many moving parts which have service needs. Operators and service people may have difficulty accessing these service points because the tall ground clearance makes it hard to get to the service points.
What is needed in the art is a way to improve access to components which need to be serviced or adjusted without sacrificing ground clearance or function.